Loyalty
by Medilia
Summary: Tseng remembers how Reno came to be in the Turks as the Redhead's place among them is questioned. R


Loyalty.

Tseng reminisces on how Reno came to be a member of the Turks as the red head's career and life is questioned.

I sigh deeply and stare at the red head that sits on the other side of my desk, his sea-green eyes stare straight back at me and he smirks, "What am I going to do with you?" I ask tiredly, "You are turning my hair grey."  
He laughs, "The colour looks good on you, yo."  
"Reno, please tell me why I shouldn't demote you," He sobers, my second-in-command may act as if he couldn't care less about anything but his job is his life and he has fought tooth and nail to get where he is. The loud mouth is silent, "Or better yet," I continue, "tell me why I shouldn't fire you," his eyes change from a look of mirth to one of vulnerability, a look I haven't seen for years.

The Turk stood in front of the cuffed youth, his dark eyes bore into the teen's pale flesh, the red head refused to look at him, he bowed his head and his vivid red hair hid his face from Tseng.  
The door opened and Tseng turned to the bald Talk whom entered.  
"He is our guy," the bald Turk nodded passing the dark haired Turk a small folder.  
While the bald man stood by the door Tseng flicked through the file before advancing on his red head captive. With gentleness one would not think a Turk could posses Tseng lifted the boy's chin so that sea-green eyes met dark brown.  
"Reno," he said firmly, "I want to know where I can find Daren Helsin."  
Reno's eyes were wide and vulnerable, he stared at the Turk unable to hide his fear, "I-I don't know who you are talkin' 'bout yo."  
Tseng gripped Reno's chin harder until the boy whimpered in pain, "Where is Daren Helsin," he repeated in a dangerously low voice.  
Reno's eyes suddenly came to life with rebellion, "Go screw ya ma!" he snarled spitting in Tseng's face.

I still can recall that night, it was the first time I met Reno and from the moment I met him he was a walking contradiction, so small and vulnerable, but fierce and defiant. I stare at him as he looks for the words to say to me.  
"Sir…" he says softly.

"I am sorry, sir," he spat the last word glaring at Tseng, "but I can't help ya."  
Tseng looked down at Reno, "Oh, but I think you can," he crouched down in front of the youth, it was the third time he had arrested the boy in regards to Daren Helsin, "I have photos of you with Mr Helsin, it is obvious that you are close. Give him up and you will be free to go."  
Reno rolled his eyes, "Let's say I do know him. What makes ya think I would give 'im up ta ya, yo?"  
"Because I can make your miserable little life a whole lot worse," Tseng didn't make idle threats, he meant what he said.  
Reno snorted, "Ya don't scare me Turk."  
Tseng smirked his sadistic side coming out.

I watch him carefully, he still bears the marks from when I tortured him, under my unwavering gaze he shifts nervously.

Tseng used a semi-blunt knife, it would hurt more that way. Sitting on a chair in front of Reno he ran the tip of the blade lightly over the red head's pale skin making him shudder. With slow and precise movements the Turk cut open Reno's face below his eyes. The boy screamed. The boy cried. The boy broke.  
"I'll tell ya!" he screamed, "Please stop! I'll tell ya!" Tseng pulled away and listened as Reno sobbed out everything that Tseng wanted to know. The Turk stroked Reno's hair and pressed a vial of potion to his lips, "Good boy."

Of course Reno got his own sort of twisted revenge on me years later when he turned the two scars I left him with into tattoos, so they would forever remind me of what I did to him, though it is hard to regret my actions when the tattoos just look plain good on him.  
"Well? I am waiting Reno," I growl at him. It has been a long time since he was last at a loss for words and now that I think about it, he hasn't been tongue tied since he joined the Turks.

Reno was silent, his eyes wide with shock, he had been on the run for two months and when the Turks had caught him he had expected to be killed, he was a wanted criminal after all, but there stood Tseng telling him that he was going to join the Turks. Tseng watched Reno calmly, "Well, will you join?" he asked.  
Reno continued to stare blankly at the Turk.  
"What happened to that mouth of yours? I don't recall cutting out your tongue," Tseng raised an eyebrow, "two months is a long time to be running from the Turks, my superiors and I are impressed. You should be honoured that we have offered you this job. Will you accept Reno?" the alternative would be to decline and get shot but Tseng wanted Reno to feel like he had a choice.  
Still too shocked to speak the red head nodded.

"Sir," he starts again but once more he stops at a loss for words.

"Yes?" I stare at him ignoring the way he squirms beneath my gaze.

"W-why?" Reno managed to find his voice.  
"Because with guidance and discipline you could become a great Turk, but have no delusions, the path too being a Turk will be long and hard, if you fail you will die," 'so be sure not to fail, I have faith in you'

"Maybe I should remind you why you have being called in to see me?" I say pulling a sheet of paper towards me, "Reno," I read, "at five minutes past fifteen hundred hours entered the SOLDIER training facility, where he proceeded to sabotage thirty of the trainee's weapons," I look him in the eye, "one may call that treason Reno. President Shinra has informed me that if I clear you as still being suitable for the Turks you will have a hearing. You better give me a good reason to let you live because I will not have you further disgrace me if I let you go to the hearing," I would rather give him a quick death then a slow, painful, humiliating one that he would receive if he failed at the hearing. I hide my emotions between a mask of coldness, I am after all expected to be indifferent as my loyalties remain with ShinRa.

Tseng held his mirth at bay while Veld, the head of the Turks and Hiedegger, the head of the military stood before him and informed him about Reno's antics during a training session with the SOLDIER trainees. Once a month the two groups would spar so they could further perfect their techniques, while SOLDIER relied on brute strength, the Turks relied mostly on cunning to defeat their enemy. Reno had definitely used cunning and played dirty, but that did not impress anyone save perhaps Tseng. According to Tseng's superiors dropping an air duct on the SOLDIER trainees was stupidity and hardly cunning.  
"I expect him to receive proper discipline," Veld said sternly to his second-in-command.  
Tseng nodded, "Of course Sir," the Turk had taken Reno under his wing knowing that with support and guidance he would make a great Turk.  
Hiedegger and Veld left and Reno stepped in, "Sir?" Reno stopped in front of Tseng.  
"Your moves were rather cunning, Turks do after all play dirty," Tseng cleared his throat, "however they are inappropriate for friendly combat," he chuckled and the younger man grinned back, "as for punishment I am sure suspending your going into town privileges for the next month will remind you not to embarrass SOLDIER again."  
Reno grinned, he barely went into Midgar anyway, he had been banned from every place worth going, "Yes sir."

Reno's eyes come to life with such fierce defiance that I haven't seen in awhile, "You shouldn't fire me because ya know I'm the best," he says without the slightest hesitation he continues, "but sir, it is your call ain't it?"  
I am silent, I know he isn't finished.  
"But sir, if ya decide to terminate me, remember there'll never be another Turk like me."  
"That might not be a bad thing, "I say dryly, "dismissed."  
Licking his lips he leaves closing the door behind him, I smile to myself and begin to write my report, Reno definitely betrayed ShinRa with his childish prank, but my loyalty is to my Turks not ShinRa, Reno and I have fought to hard to let him fall now over a few whiney SOLDIERs. He will go to the hearing and all will be well because I will not allow it to end any other way.

Hope you liked it. R&R please =D


End file.
